


The Bei Fong Publishing Company

by sqbr



Series: Bei Fong publishing [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blindness, Canon Disabled Characater, Disability, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An illustration of the Bei Fong Publishing Company from my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/39243">Meanings tied up in dots and lines</a>.</p>
<p>When I first tried writing the description for this picture I ended up with the fic instead :)</p>
<p>Clicking the image will take you to my DeviantArt page.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bei Fong Publishing Company

**Author's Note:**

> An illustration of the Bei Fong Publishing Company from my story [Meanings tied up in dots and lines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/39243).
> 
> When I first tried writing the description for this picture I ended up with the fic instead :)
> 
> Clicking the image will take you to my DeviantArt page.

Description:  
Across the top of the building is a sign saying "Bei Fong" in Cantonese.  
At the side is a sign in Braille(ish). It _sort_ of says "Bei Fong" in English :)  
In front of the building is a table with some printed books and a woman reading a Braille(ish) book.  
Toph leans against the doorway looking smug.  
Inside the building the Mechanist and Wen (an OC) check the printing from a press. Teo is carrying a box. People sit at the back against a window working at a large angled table.

**Author's Note:**

> I based a lot of this image on [this picture of a Gutenburg press](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Printer_in_1568-ce.png) since I couldn't find any pictures of the Korean ones.
> 
> The Braille-ish script is based on actual Braille but put into a circle, which made much less of a difference to the appearance than I was expecting!
> 
> Apologies to anyone who can read Cantonese Braille and would have liked to have seen it in the image, I decided it was too hard to try and figure out a translation but if you give me one I'll definitely add it to the picture!


End file.
